


Fanart ~ Nice Tongue

by JeanaeJanae



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Oral Fixation, edgeberry, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanaeJanae/pseuds/JeanaeJanae
Summary: I'm really out here sexualizing bone brother, my god...
Relationships: Fontcest - Relationship, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 14





	Fanart ~ Nice Tongue




End file.
